stephaniehofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hippocratic Crush ll
The Hippocratic Crush II, also known by its Chinese title On Call 36 Hours II (Chinese: On Call 36小時 II) is a Hong Kong television medical drama series produced by Poon Ka-tak and TVB. The drama follows the lives of young housemen, residents, and their mentors working in Mercy Hospital (慈愛醫院), a fictional hospital set in Hong Kong. Synopsis The Hippocratic Crush II (a.k.a. On Call 36 Hours II) immediately follows off from The Hippocratic Crush (a.k.a. On Call 36 Hours), following the lives of doctors, new and old, facing the patients and challenges that unfold before them. Cheung Yat Kin/Yat Kin Tau (Kenneth Ma) and Fan Chi Yu/Yu Zai (Tavia Yeung) are now happily married to each other but life ahead is not easy for them. They are faced with new obstacles that they have to face together if they are to keep their relationship growing strong. Chi Yu finds herself pregnant but being diagnosed with intramedullary spinal cord tumour makes her unfit to continue with the pregnancy. However, she insists on carrying on with the pregnancy and this causes disputes between the couple. Though this does not mean that Yat Kin loves Yu Zai any less; he just can’t bear watching her suffer so he offers to carry some of her burden. The challenges that he has to face with Yu Zai on top of his stubborn personality takes a toll on his relationship with newly transferred pathology specialist, Lok Man San/Lokman (Lawrence Ng). The two are constantly at each other’s head with differing opinions and their different approach with medicine further causes tension between the two doctors. Lokman gets involved with fellow internal medicine doctor, Heung Chin Yi (Tracy Chu), who is twenty years his junior. Lokman and Chin Yi have a very different view towards love. Lokman is a widowed man with a young daughter (Elkie Chong) while Chin Yi is left having to take care of her runaway boyfriend’s son. Through mutual understanding and hardships, the two grow to love each other despite their age difference. Yu Jai’s illness causes her to eventually relent to getting an abortion, as well as making her incompetent to perform surgery on patients. This is a huge blow to her as well as Yat Kin Tau. His mother also falls sick and this added on to all the pressure in life causes him to develop an anxiety disorder. However, with Yat Kin Tau by her side, Yu Zai isn’t ready to give up yet; she wants to help Yat Kin Tau to stand strong again. So she decides to switch afresh, switching from cardiology to pathology, learning under the disciplinary of Lokman who helps her to regain her strength. Meanwhile, Yu Zai’s sister and neurosurgeon, Hong Mei Seut (Mandy Wong) also has her own challenges to face as she finally becomes a doctor in her own right. However, that is not the only challenge in her life. Her relationship with orthopaedic surgeon boyfriend Lau Ping Chan/Benjamin (Benjamin Yuen) heads on the rocks as their relationship turns into a love triangle. Fresh Cardiosurgeon, Yeung Pui Chung (Him Law) undergoes his own journey to become a better doctor. As his career picks up, he finds himself in a love triangle with training doctor, Zung Zi Ting (Crystal Li) and social worker, Ce Hui Tung (Eliza Sum) who suffers from a chronic illness. Yat Kin Tau finds it difficult to accept the new challenges in his life, however, as he watches his friends and fellow subordinates, Mei Seut and Pui Chung grow to become independent, capable and experienced doctors, he learns that he must first protect himself before he can protect others. Will he be able to do this and protect those whom he loves and cares about? What is the true meaning behind being a doctor? It is merely about saving about patients? What about the doctors themselves?The Hippocratic Crush II (AKA On Call 36 Hours II) Synopsis Cast *Lawrence Ng as Lok Man Sang (洛文笙) *Kenneth Ma as Cheung Yat Kin (張一健) *Tavia Yeung as Fan Chi Yu (范子妤) *Tracy Chu as Heung Chin Yi (香干怡) *Mandy Wong as Hung Mei Suet (洪美雪) *Him Law as Yeung Pui Chung (楊沛聰) *Eliza Sam as Che Hiu Tung (車車) *Louisa So as Suen Man Yuet (孫曼月) *Derek Kok as Lui Siu Yik (吕小益) *Elkie Chong as Yannis Suen (孫希欣) Benjamin Yuen as Benjamin Lau Ping Chan (劉炳燦） Ben Wong as Chong Pok Man John (莊博文) Marcus Kwok as Tong Hon Pong (湯漢邦) Tse Cheuk Yin as Law On Dik Andy (羅安迪) Paisley Wu as To Ka Man (屠家敏) Gigi Wong as Wong Siu Un (黃笑鶯) Ratings References External links *Official website Category:Hong Kong television series Category:TVB dramas Category:2013 Hong Kong television series debuts Category:2013 Hong Kong television series endings Category:2010s Hong Kong television series